


Crazy Thoughts of James T Kirk

by jar3c_lol



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Kinky thoughts, M/M, wat is dis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jar3c_lol/pseuds/jar3c_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim的内心独白</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Thoughts of James T Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> 我对电影里的场景记不太清楚了，有bug我也没办法……大概，就是这样吧……  
> 另外，这个真的很短很短……有点kinky……Jim太kinky了……  
> Kirk's POV，所有的心理活动都是Kirk的。  
> cp是MK

1.

“坐下来，先生，不然我要强迫你坐下了。”那个看起来很凶狠的乘务员对那男人说。那男人看起来极不情愿，如果不是有人拿着根棒子对着他，他可能立马就转身下船了。看来这又是一个星联强行招收过来的了，那人上一秒还在大声说着什么“没有窗户的厕所”，经过昨晚的经历，Jim总算知道了一点：星联真的什么疯子都要。

那男人在乘务员的注视下畏缩了。这很奇怪，对于一个像他这样的人来说。他看上去不像是那种会轻易退缩的人，考虑到他皱成一团的脸上就写着：“别来惹我”。也许他喜欢这一套。

也许我能让他在我手下屈服，Jim想，也许我能让他在我跪在我的脚下恳求我，因为渴求而向我求饶，祈求我给他他想要的。那场景一定非常美妙。

2.

“我可能会吐在你身上。”那人说，对着Jim做了一个厌恶的表情。

当你和我做爱的时候你就不会这样说了，亲爱的。

3.

“你知道这玩意儿里有多少脂肪吗，小子？”Bones在他耳边唠叨，“你别以为你年轻就能随便对待你的身体，除非你想到了我这个年龄就长出啤酒肚。那我告诉你，吸脂器可是没有用的。”

“你能不说了吗，天呐，我还想吃点东西呢！”Jim正忙着往嘴里塞着汉堡。自从他到了学院他就没吃过汉堡了，他不明白这些在爱荷华很常见的食物，在这里却一个也没见着。也许就是像Bones这种多管闲事的老男人太多了，Jim怨恨地想。

Bones沉默地看了他几秒，突然朝他手中的汉堡伸出手。

“把它给我，你这个小崽子！”“我不！”Jim大喊，把手举的远远的。他们一起倒在快餐店的沙发座里，Bones一只手扣住他的脖子，一只手去够那个无辜的汉堡，Jim用脚在下面踢他的腿，最后却神奇般的把自己的腿缠上了Bones的腰。Bones的胸膛死死地压在Jim的脸上，Jim在那强烈的属于Bones的烈酒味中迷糊了一秒，他的汉堡就被Bones打到了地上。

“操！”Jim大喊出声，回过神来把Bones从他身上踢下去。Bones得意地瞪了他一眼，在沙发上坐直身体，警惕地看着他。

“喂服务员再给我来——”Bones把Jim扑倒在沙发上，紧紧捂住了他的嘴。Jim露出了一个诡异的笑容。

4.

Jim一直觉得Bones打针的样子特别帅，除了给自己打的时候。他看起来很坚定，对自己接下来要干什么十分自信。

他时常幻想Bones的注射器是他的阴茎，Bones非常坚定地、非常自信地把他的阴茎插入Jim的身体。

Bones经常给他扎针，那给了他非常多的想象机会。

5.

“学你个屁(Study my ass)。”

我已经学习过了，谢谢关心。你的屁股非常诱人。

6.

Jim非常喜欢吃苹果。Bones觉得那是他喜欢的食物中最健康的一种了，所以Bones从来不阻止他吃苹果，事实上，Bones每天都会给他拿一个苹果。

“你知不知道有一种说法？”Jim问，一边嚼着苹果一边看着PADD，苹果汁都从他嘴角流出来了。

“什么？”Bones说，也在他自己的PADD上忙活。

“每天一苹果，医生不再来(An apple a day, keeps a doctor away)。”Jim说话的时候头也没抬。

从那以后Bones再也没给他带过苹果。Jim感到非常失望。

7.

Bones生气的样子真是帅爆了，更棒的是，Bones似乎一天到晚都在生气。

Bones的生气脸让Jim不受控制地幻想着他的高潮脸。

Jim无法决定哪个是他的最爱。

8.

“尖耳朵混蛋。”

“绿血妖精。”

Jim总在怀疑Bones是不是对尖耳朵、绿血、面无表情的瓦肯生物有着特殊的喜好，考虑到Bones曾亲口对他说他喜欢Spock。也许正是因为他们对外界的变化总是无动于衷，让Bones感到愤怒，从而感到性奋。这也许变相反映了在Bones坚强的外表下，他有一颗乐于屈服的心。

Jim决定采用角色扮演的方式来验证他的猜想。

9.

当Bones愤怒地扯掉他的齐刘海假发和尖耳朵，把他狠狠地压在身下时，Jim宣告他的实验全部失败。

更正：Bones不会轻易屈服，任何幻想他会屈服于自己的想法都应该是不合逻辑的。出于他自己屁股的安全考虑，Jim将不会尝试第二次。

10.

“我恨太空。”

但你爱我，承认吧，Bones。

“我恨你。”

好啦，我也爱你。

END


End file.
